headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Australia
Australia '''(English: Australia) is the 35th Character in Head Soccer and was introduced in the September 2013 Update 2.1 along with Israel and Denmark. __TOC__ Appearance Australia is an old man with pale skin, shaggy white hair, a white mustache, white beard and glowing, scary red eyes. His nose is big and the top of his head is much darker, almost black. He resembles a hermit. Power Shots Power Button Effect Australia's Power Shot is Magic Shot. When he activates his power, he loses any costume that he is wearing and instead he is suddenly clothed in a blue wizard's robe and a blue wizard's hat with a red buckle. He also carries a silver scepter with a glowing red gem in the center. Power Shots When he uses his Power Shot, if he is in mid-air, he will rise to the top of the screen and waves his scepter while saying "Magic Shot!" Then, a black and purple cloud of energy comes out of the scepter and forms a tornado, which hits the ground. But if he's on the ground, he will teleport forward and shoot a black and purple cloud, then teleport back to in front of his goal. If the player manages to block the shot, the ball will become bigger, much like Italy's Giant Shot and Super Saiyan's Superball Shot. However, the player will turn into a Kangaroo (air shot) or Dingo (ground shot) for a few seconds. The Kangaroo and Dingo can still be controlled with the left, right and jump buttons and the ball will be in the size of Big Sized Ball. The Kangaroo and Dingo effect will only last around 5 seconds. When in the animal form, the opponent can be pushed away relatively easily, as compared to a normal character. This power lasts for '''4s. Costume: Spider Web Costume In Arcade, Australia wears a Spider Web Costume. This hat fires spider webs at the opponent. If you touch it you will hang 3 seconds in the spider web (The spider webs from Portugal's Power Shot). Every 5 seconds Australia fires spider webs. This costume is an SS Rank Costume and you can buy it for 1,200,000 points after beating Cyborg in Survival in Rank Match wearing this Costume. Unlock Requirements To unlock Australia, win first place in the Minor League without conceding 10 goals, or you can pay 3.400.000 points to unlock instantly. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Glitches There is a useful glitch with Denmark, Australia and Israel. To unlock them, you only have to win every game in the specific league, and it does not matter how many goals you have conceded. History Trivia * He looks like a wizard or a hermit. Most likely a side/joke-reference to "The Wizard of Oz." * He is possibly the oldest character in the game though Saudi Arabia also has a more ‘older’ appearance (in terms of appearance of character, not time in game). * He is the second character from Oceania while the first one is New Zealand, and the third being Indonesia (which is also located within Asia). Fiji is the fourth and France can be from Oceania too because it has some island territories over there. * He is the fourth character with white hair, while the others are Devil, Asura and Pluto. * He is the 5th character who has/can gain red eyes in the game, after Cyborg, Devil, Asura, and China. * He is the 6th character who has a beard, along with Poland, Ireland, Greece, Sweden, Israel, Saudi Arabia and Singapore. *He shares being an invariable opponent on Stage 23, with South Africa and Belgium. This is because they all teleport. *Australia is the first character with a staff. The second is Fiji. *His head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:Oceanian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.1 Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Bearded Characters